Luci Christian
Louisa Michelle Christian is a voice actress and ADR Script writer working at ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment, and Seraphim Digital Studios. She voices Hungary and Young America in Hetalia: Axis Powers/''' Hetalia: World Series'''. Other Roles *Air (Haruko Kamio) *Air Gear (Ringo Noyamano) *Appleseed (Deunan Knute) *Appleseed Ex Machina (Deunan Knute) *Aquarion (Futaba) *Aura Battler Dunbine (Ciela Lapana) *Azumanga Daioh (Yukari Tanizaki) *Baldr Force EXE Resolution (Bachelor) *Bamboo Blade (Kirino Chiba) *Best Student Council (Kuon Ginga) *Black Blood Brothers (Cassandra Jill Warlock) *Black Butler (Alois Trancy) *Birdy the Mighty Decode (Birdy) *Black Cat (Train Heartnet as a child) *Blue Drop (Yuko Suguwara) *Burst Angel (Shiho Kazami) *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (Moroboshi) *Clannad (Nagisa Furukawa) *Clannad: After Story (Nagisa Furukawa/Okazaki) *Claymore (Ophelia) *Le Chevalier D'Eon (Dauphin Auguste) *Comic Party Revolution (Mizuki Takase) *Coyote Ragtime Show (January) *D.Gray-man (Lenalee Lee) *D.N.Angel (Risa Harada) *Darker Than BLACK (Havoc) *Desert Punk (Kosuna) *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (Trish) *Diamond Daydreams (Suomi Kitano) *Divergence Eve (Prim Snowlight) *Dragonaut - The Resonance (Itsuki Habaragi), (Otohime) *E's Otherwise (Gabriel) *Elfen Lied (Mariko Kurama, Hiromi Kurama) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Clara), (Wrath) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Truth) *Full Metal Panic! (Kaname Chidori) *Gatchaman (Jinpei) *Ghost Hound (Sanae Ogami) *Ghost Hunt (Katsuki Yoshimi) *The Galaxy Railways (Louis Fort Drake) *Glass Fleet (Eimer) *Gunslinger Girl (Rico) *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor (Mizuki) *Halo Legends - (Kelly-087), (Female Soldier (Prototype)) *Hell Girl (Yoshimi Kuroda), (Tsugumi Shibata) *Heroic Age (Aneasha Ol Megarla) *Jinki:Extend (Rui Kosaka) *Kaleido Star (Sarah Dupont) *Kaze no Stigma (Ayumi Tsuwabuki), (Mayumi Tsuwabuki) *Kiba (Despara) *Kodocha (Asako Kurumi) *Madlax (Margaret Burton) *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (Satoshi "Sasshi" Imamiya) *Magikano (Chiaki Yoshikawa) *Mamotte! Lollipop (Rokka) *Master of Martial Hearts (Azusa Suma) *Mezzo (Mikura Suzuki) *Moeyo Ken (Kiyomi Watase) *Moon Phase (Hikaru Midou) *Moonlight Mile (Ryoko Ikeuchi) *Misaki Chronicles (Prim Snowlight) *Mushishi (Shinra Ioroi), (Mio) *Nabari no Ou (Saraba) *Nanaka 6/17 (Magical Domiko) *Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Kingdom of the Crescent Moon (Hikaru Tsuki) *Negima! (Asuna Kagurazaka) *Nerima Daikon Brothers (Mako) *One Piece (Nami), (young Henzo) *Origin: Spirits of the Past (Berui) *Orphen (Lycoris Nielson) *Ouran High School Host Club (Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka) *Pani Poni Dash! (Akane Serizawa) *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (Di Gi Charat) *Peacemaker (Tetsunosuke Ichimura) *Pretear (Himeno Awayuki) *Princess Tutu (Duck / Princess Tutu) *Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne (Mishio Maeno) *Rumbling Hearts (Ayu Daikuuji) *Samurai 7 (Komachi Mikumari) *Sands of Destruction (Morte Ashlea) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (Washu Kozuka) *School Rumble (Tenma Tsukamoto) *Sgt. Frog (Koyuki Azumaya) *Shadow Skill (Elle Ragu) *Shattered Angels (Himiko) *Shikabane Hime (Makina Hoshimura) *Shuffle! (Nadeshiko Benibara) *Sister Princess (Yotsuba) *Slayers Premium (Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun) *Solty Rei (Kasha Maverick) *Soul Eater (Medusa) *Steel Angel Kurumi (Nako Kagura) *Strike Witches (Erica Hartmann) *The Super Dimension Fortress Macross (Milia Fallyna) *Super GALS! (Ran Kotobuki) *Tactics (Yoko) *This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (Mari Nishino) *The Tower of Druaga (Mite) *The Wallflower (Tamao Kukunoi), (Josephine) *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Chu'Nyan), (Kishimii) *Utawarerumono (Kūya Amururineuruka) *Venus Versus Virus (Riku Mikumo) *Vexille (Takashi) *Wandaba Style (Sakura Haruno) *Welcome to the NHK (Hitomi Kashiwa) *Xenosaga: The Animation (KOS-MOS) *xxxHolic (Young Fox) *Yumeria (Neneko) External links *MySpace.com *Internet Movie Database *Animenewsnetwork *AnimeCons *CrystalAcid *Wikipedia Category:People Category:Dub Voice Actors